japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Alana
Alana is a minor character from The Little Mermaid (film), and it's related media. She is one of the daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. Background Alana is first shown as a young mermaid, relaxing with her father and mother in a cove. After Queen Athena is killed by pirates, Alana is raised strictly by Marina Del Rey, the governess to her and her six sisters. In extension media released after the first film, Alana is the sixth daughter of King Triton. However, in the prequel, she is the second oldest, after Attina. :Live Action Film Personality Bonus features on the prequel film's DVD state that Alana is seen as "glamourous", and that she makes her own beauty products. In the books, she is shy and likes to spend time tending her sea garden and has a pet sea turtle. In the TV series she has a friend named Pearl who is a party girl. :Live Action Film Appearance Alana has a pink tail, violet eyes and black hair, which is styled in what might be called "seaweed rag curls". She wears a small pink tiara on her head as well as a violet seashell bra. Her tiara is drawn differently between the films and the animated series. :Live Action Film The Little Mermaid (film) Alana is introduced during the "Daughters of Triton" sequence, where she is the sixth one to introduce herself. Afterwards, she appears mostly in group shots with her other sisters The Little Mermaid 3 In the prequel film, Alana is first shown as a young mermaid, relaxing with her father and mother in a cove. After Queen Athena is killed by pirates, Alana is raised strictly by Marina Del Rey, the governess to her and her sisters. Later, she learns of an underground music club (Triton had forbidden music after Athena's death) from Ariel. The next night, Alana and her sisters sneak out and go to the club. However, their governess catches them, and they are punished by Triton and forced to remain in the palace. At the end of the film, Alana is seen partying in the club along with her sisters. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances The Little Mermaid In most episodes, Alana merely appears in cameos alongside her other sisters. However, she is featured heavily in the episode "Eel-Ectric City". In the episode, Alana is invited to a party by Pearl, who is said to be very popular. After Ariel asks, Alana allows Ariel to accompany her. Triton allows the girls to drive his chariot to attend the party. After meeting up with Pearl, however, Pearl takes the girls to Eel-Ectric City, instead of her house. Though Alana and Ariel enjoy themselves, they run into trouble when they are challenged to a chariot race by three guys. Alana, Ariel and Pearl are eventually rescued by Triton. After returning home, both Alana and Ariel are "beached"(grounded). Quotes * Relationships King Triton Knownable Relatives *'King Triton' (Father) *'Queen Athena' (Mother/dead) *'Attina',Adella,Aquata,Arista,Andrina and Ariel (Sisters) *Prince Eric (Brother In Law) *Melody (niece) Trivia *Her name is the feminine form of Alan, after Alan Menken. *Curiously, neither she nor Arista appear in The Little Mermaid 2 at Melody's christening. *Her hairstyle is inspired by Drizella Tremaine's hair. *Alana is 20 years old. *Her sisters say she's glamorous. *Her hobbies are picking wildflowers and making beauty cremes. *Her pet peeve is having a bad hair day. *Her biggest fear is having scaly skin. *Her favorite color is purple. *Her favorite food is low-salt coral blossom stew. *Her favorite music genre is jazz. *Her favorite musical instrument is the tambourine. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? (TV Series), ??? (first film), Asuka Shibuya (third film) *'English' : Kimmy Robertson (TV Series), Jennifer Hale (third film) All information on Alana came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Alana Gallery Category:Disney characters